Palabra
by Royaltycrazy
Summary: Yo soy de las que afirmo que una palabra podría cambiar mi vida o, en su defecto, destruirla.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>Algunos dicen que una palabra puede cambiar el mundo.<p>

Otros, por el contrario, afirman que una palabra no significa nada.

Yo soy de las que afirmo que una palabra podría cambiar mi vida o, en su defecto, destruirla.

_¿Por qué?_ Te preguntarás. Verás la respuesta es sencilla: él por fin lo ha pedido. Sí, luego de tanto tiempo, él ha dado este gran paso y yo… pues la verdad no tengo una sola idea de cómo reaccionar.

No. No te equivoques. _Le amo_. No hay nada de lo que pueda estar más segura. Ese maldito que a veces odio, es el malnacido hombre de mi vida. Le amo sí, pero también le odio. Digamos que es algo normal que le odie, es un sentimiento que siempre está allí, latente, al igual que el amor que le profeso.

Pensarás que estoy loca _¿cierto?._ No concibes que alguien pueda amar y odiar al mismo tiempo y con la misma intensidad. Pues veras yo tampoco lo creía, pero heme aquí, contándote mi amor-odio por el desgraciado que me ha hecho una propuesta que no sé cómo responder.

Sí, sí, es exactamente lo que has estado pensando. El imbécil me ha pedido matrimonio _¿¡Puedes creerlo!. _He tenido ganas de matarle y de besarle al mismo tiempo. No es por lo que dijo, sino cómo lo dijo. Lo ha dicho como algo casual, como algo sin importancia. Y me ha dejado estupefacta. Maldito slytherin, maldita su cara de indiferencia y malditas sus emociones que son difíciles de percibir.

Sé que estaba nervioso. Aunque no lo demostró. Sé que estaba ansioso por mi respuesta, pero al igual que lo anterior, nadie más que yo lo percibió.

Su frase ha sido sencilla. Pero significaba todo y a la vez no significaba nada. Ha dicho algo cómo: "_Oye, Hermione, ¿sabes algo? Deberíamos casarnos_". _¿Lo ves?_ Por eso una parte de mi quería matarlo, pero la otra quería colmarlo de besos.

_¿El anillo?_ Oh sí, claro que me lo dio, pero ¿recuerdas a los príncipes azules arrodillándose frente a las doncellas y mostrándoles el anillo? Bien. Desecha todo eso. El malnacido me lo dio como si se tratara de un dulce o algo así. No se arrodillo. No dijo palabras de amor. Y mucho menos me mostró el anillo, simplemente me paso la caja para que yo la abriera.

Por eso le odio. Arruinó todo lo que me había imaginado, lo que había soñado sobre mi petición de matrimonio. Y no obstante, le amo. Porque su personalidad no sufrió daño alguno. Me pidió matrimonio como sólo él lo haría. Y cómo sólo yo aceptaría.

Es un anti-romántico, un arrogante, un desgraciado, un aristócrata, un desgraciado Slytherin y un maldito Malfoy. Sí, eso lo define. Ese maldito apellido explica todo en él. Por eso le amo, porque pese a todo, al fin ha dado ese paso que yo misma me negaba a dar.

Su madre simplemente se encogió de hombros. Su padre, pues, aun no sé cómo definir su reacción, fue como un gruñido y un asentimiento, o ambas cosas, no estoy segura. Mis padres, pues, simplemente nos felicitaron. No sabría decir si estaban de acuerdo, pero creo que respetaban la decisión. Sea cual fuese.

Pedí tiempo. Y él me lo concedió.

Entonces heme aquí. Analizando al que posiblemente será mi futuro marido. Viendo objetivamente la situación, odiándolo y amándolo al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo es esa mezcla extraña lo que hace nuestra relación tan explosiva y salvaje.

Le odio, le amo. Y sé que él me odia, pero también me ama. Si no fuese así… ¿_por qué me habría pedido matrimonio?_

De seguro pensarás que nuestra relación es enfermiza, pero ¿_de verdad es enfermiza?_. Yo no lo creo, y estoy segura de que él tampoco. Sin embargo tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de que esto sea una locura del momento y que luego nos arrepentiremos.

_¿Lo ves?_ No estoy loca, lo mío es la lógica. Los sentimientos, pureza y sueños dejémoselos a Luna, a ella le quedarían genial.

Tengo tiempo. Exactamente un minuto para decidir. No, no me miréis así. Me ha dado una semana y siendo sincera no he querido pensar en eso hasta ahora. Sí, soy lógica, pero hay cosas que me gusta dejar para después.

Sólo tengo dos opciones: Sí o no. Es sencillo. No. _Miento_. No es nada sencillo.

Aceptar ser una Malfoy o continuar siendo una Granger. Aceptar vivir junto a él o quedarme para siempre viviendo con mis padres. Aceptar ser feliz o encontrar otra manera de vivir.

Maldición. De repente la balanza se está volcando hacia un solo lado.

¿Sí o no?

Sólo tengo tres segundos.

Dos.

Uno.

― Has tenido suficiente tiempo para pensar, Hermione. ― dice con esa maldita voz arrogante. ― Dime ahora… ¿Te casaras conmigo o no? ― y también odio eso. Él no da rodeos, siempre va directo al grano.

Y no puedo evitarlo, sonrío.

Mierda.

Estoy perdida. Lo sé. La balanza simplemente se ha volcado hacia el lado ganador. No tengo nada para rebatir, porque todo lo que odio de éste maldito hombre, es, a su vez, todo lo que amo de él.

Y vuelvo a odiarle, pero también a amarle.

Decido.

― Sí. ― y hablo.

La digo. Por fin digo esa palabra que cambiara mi vida.

Lo miro y me derrito. Odio que él no lo haga, pero amo lo que leo en sus ojos. Felicidad, ternura, gozo, paz y amor.

Entonces no lo aguanto más y le beso. Él me responde incluso con más intensidad de la que esperaba. Y sólo necesitaré pensar en eso cuando diga frente al altar "_Acepto_".


End file.
